The present invention relates to circuit panel connectors for connecting circuit panels, such as printed circuit boards, with insulated wires.
More particularly, the invention relates to such a circuit panel connector comprising a one-piece connector body of dielectric material and a plurality of one-piece, electrically conductive terminals. The connector body has a cover portion which latches shut and incorporates an automatic strain relief feature. The terminals are of the insulation-piercing type.
The present invention is an improvement in several ways over the prior art as typified by Obuch et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,706, commonly assigned herewith. The device of the patent does not provide strain relief, involves multi-part terminals including tubular conductor-receiving members, conductor-clamping screws and a multi-part connector body of dielectric material.
In contrast, the present invention has the advantages of providing a greatly simplified and cheaper device which includes automatic, self-adjusting strain relief in a one-part connector body and one-part terminals which eliminate conductor-clamping screws, thus enabling a reduction in circuit spacing.
Accordingly, important objects of the present invention are to provide an improved circuit panel connector having the above advantages.